Mission to the Unknown
by Shirosaki Shirayuki
Summary: Two Anbu Sasuke and Naruto  are asked to go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. There, they face many trials and go far to protect him. Voldemort is interested in Naruto for some reason and they're both trying to avoid hordes of fangirls. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Mission to the Outside

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

Prologue:

It was known to the elite of the elite of ninjas that there was a place known as the unknown (a/n: I know, stupid name). No one knew where it was or what it was. The hokages knew the most of its existence. Then again, the first hokage was the first to access this outside world, a parallel universe to our own. He sealed all his knowledge inside a scroll until one day, when the unknown would find out about them, Konoha would be prepared. Soon, he deemed it too dangerous for the village to find out about this place and kept it secret, hoping that the shinobi would not try to take advantage of this.

During the time of the Shodaime, some information leaked out about this wonderful world, one shinobi claimed to have ventured out and saw civilians holding "sticks of chakra". No one believed him and he was quickly taken care of by the Shodaime for his insolence.

Soon, people started losing interest and the reality turned into a legend and was soon forgotten until the Godaime received a mission from the legendary place known as the unknown. Who hired the shinobi? No one other than one named Albus Dumbledore.

This now brings us to the present, this moment Tsunade made a decision that would change the wizarding world and change it to the core. Harry Potter's destiny would be changed and the two shinobi that were sent on this mission would face trials on trust, love, and friendship. Thus, beginning the start of a new century.

"Bring Fox and Snake now!" the Godaime of Konoha yelled as she chucked her sake bottle at the wall. Poof! In a swirl of leaves the top Anbu of the leaf village arrived. They bent on the floor, showing respect to the kage of the village.

"I want you to go on a mission, to the unknown." At this, the two Anbu exchanged discreet glances- had the Godaime lost her mind? At this moment, a voice piped up and said "So that is what you call our world? I'm Albus Dumbledore and I'm your client. I asked for the best and I hope these young ones are qualified." An old man with a white beard walked out of the shadows of the office. Fox twitched- this person was too much like the Sandaime for him to bear and how had he known what their age was? Snake noticed this movement and moved his hand on top of Foxes, a sign of comfort.

Tsundade said to some amusement, "Anyhow, you guys are to go to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and protect a boy named Harry Potter. He is in great danger from an evil wizard named Voldemort. Use whatever tactics you like, but get this done." At this Fox and Snake knew they were presented with two choices- disguise as a student or use intimidation as guards. Tsunade continued, "You will have until tomorrow that you decide, oh and Dumbledore needs to know what you really look like."

With that, Fox and Snake took of their masks, showing the hardened face of Naruto and Sasuke.

A/n: Hey I have a poll on my wall- I need to know if Sasuke and Naruto should act as students or let it be known that they are guards. Thanks. Oh yeah, I almost forgot there's another poll- if they act as students, what house should they be in?


	2. Chapter 2

You've got to be joking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

Warning: There will be some angst~to keep the story going and humor too…yeah =.=

A/n: Thank you all for reviewing:D… I looked this and was like- OMG I got reviews~~gasp! And then I started to laugh like a maniac- Ok so this is set in The Order of the Phoenix- to make it clear. Oh and one of my reviewers guessed what I was gonna do.*/_\* I'm going to try to follow the hp story~if I miss anything- tell me k and if I'm going too fast?

Oh if any1 knows any good father-son fics of Minato and Naruto that aren't easily found- plz tell me:D

(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

Naruto and Sasuke bowed respectfully to Dumbledore, putting their masks back on and showing no emotion. Tsunade sighed and said "Fox, Snake, prepare and report back in 1 hour". Dumbledore kept smiling, eyes betraying none of his inner turmoil. They both disappeared in a swirl of leaves…Tsunade sighed and said in a tired manner, "Fox and Snake have been through a lot, both going through pain like no other, pain of loss, and have been tired of their whole life. They went from being lonely, to becoming friends, but it came with a price…Dumbledore, I have to tell you one thing, they are not children, and I do not expect them to be treated like one".

At this moment, Dumbledore found out what this seemingly harmless lady has been through, has seen. Her eyes showed loss and despair, yet held fire. The Hogwarts headmaster knew what people meant when they said that all hokages must inherit the will of fire.

They sat in silence for a moment until Dumbledore asked "I expect them to do their job and get it done, yes?" At this, Tsunade smiled and said with a note of pride, "Those teenagers are out villages best Anbu, I'm considering one of them for Hokage. Give them a chance, they will not fail. They will tell you their secrets in time".

"Alri-"

"Wait, Dumbledore, don't treat Fox-erm…Naruto bad or you'll have to speak to me"

"I se-"

"One last thing, they're a bit different, you need to know, they have…what do they call that… oh, a switch. A mental one. If they aren't behind their masks, you know, being ninjas, they'll act like their normal selves. If they are, they'll act like cold, ruthless killers, what you hired them for, understood? "

"Thank you for acce-"

"They have their own ideas, so accept them, remember that? Always look underneath the underneath".

Dumbledore's eyebrows gave a little twitch and he nodded.

"Very well"

*/_\**/_\**/_\**/_\**/_\**/_\**/_\**/_\**/_\**/_\**/_\**/_\*

_What Naruto and Sasuke were doing:_

"Hey Sasuke_-poke_, who do you think that old geezer is? His name was Dumbydorr, no Damdydore-"

"It's Dumbledore, dobe", Sasuke didn't spare his partner a glance. Naruto glared at Sasuke and didn't reply, instead, he decided to drone on and on about ramen. Tuning Naruto out he thought _there's something wrong with our client, I just know it. Why would he hire the two best ninjas in the village if it was just a protection mission, from some evil guy named Voldemort? This moron_-at this he glanced at the shorter ninja next to him-_probably hasn't even suspected anything. He thinks he has this all under control. I mean, how dense can one get- _Sasuke stopped his thought process when he realized they were running out of time to prepare.

"We have to go pack now, quit being annoying". Pouting, Naruto stormed off in the other direction… "Dobe, did you forget? We live together now". Ever since Naruto rescued Sasuke from Orochimaru, they had slowly realized that their feelings ran deeper than friendship and brotherhood and developed a relationship.

"I knew that!"

((((((((())))))))))))))()()()()()()()()()()

"Good, I'm glad we're prepared- grab onto this old shoe and we'll get going in- _Dumbledore checks his watch_- 5, 4, 3…"(Naruto and Sasuke have masks on btw)

Suddenly, when Sasuke was about to turn around and question this old man's sanity, he felt a tugging sensation, a fairly unpleasant one. Then, he felt as if he was being squeezed to death, trust me, he felt that before. Just as quickly as it came, it stopped.

Naruto flipped and used chakra to stick to the wall of… wherever he was. Sasuke and Dumbledore already settled and started to discuss the mission and the information they needed to know…Surprisingly, Dumbledore didn't seem too shocked to see him walk on the wall. Contrary to the popular belief, he also felt that something was off, a shinobi must use disguise. By using a "mask" of idiocy, he could further get information and figure the problem out.

He looked around; everything looked…the same as Konoha. The unknown was nothing like what the rumors stated, it wasn't filled with monsters and treachery or gold and streets paved with gold (A/n: If anyone can guess where I got this from~ have a snowcone), it was just like the hidden shinobi countries. He reached to his right and was about to lift up a curtain when-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Nar-Fox jumped and glanced at the old geezer. Sasuke shot Naruto a glare that basically said: you mess this mission up, you're dead. If anyone looked carefully, they would see some amusement in his eyes.

He jumped down and stood next to Sasuke, "Where are we?"

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "The-

&&&&&&&&&(((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/n: Yeah, I was planning on doing this later, but now's fine too. :D. Can you guys guess where they are? Hint:Curtain. Review plz, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

This is the…Life?

A/n: Some people already figured out where they were. I'm not going to say it now. But it will be revealed in the chapter….Someone was rlly specific- You're good.:3

Rose Kuran, who will be revealed in this chapter, won't be important ok? I'm adding an OC because my beloved reviewer asked me to add her. She's just here to move the story along and will make appearances once in a while.

Onto the story…

(((((((((()))))))))

"This is Sirius's place. Sirius Black", Dumbledore sneaked glances at the shinobi beside him.  
>"That thing behind the curtain….has many interesting qualities. Anyhow, the house you're in, you are not to mention this to anyone, including Hogwarts. This house is owned by the notorious "criminal" Sirius Black, well I think you'll know from there. And well, don't be surprised of some things…"<p>

Naruto tuned Dumbledore out as he crept toward the curtain, his fingers inching toward the cloth. With a yank, he pulled the curtain back- _Filthy Mudbloods. Tainting the Black household. Shaming our family…_ Dumbledore quickly waved his wand, and the curtain closed. "Now you see why I didn't want you to open it…"

"What the hell was that?" Naruto looked shocked, "that picture…just talked! Didya hear that Sasuke? It talked and called us…Mudbloods?" At this point, Naruto shook Sasuke back and forth, making Sasuke want to punch him into a wall.

"Dobe, I can hear. All humans have ears. I think you need to get your ears checked. You actually have a point, even as an idiot you are. Pictures shouldn't talk_." _

"Yeah, of course I have a point, I'm –hey!"_Is this some unknown jutsu? Should I alert Tsunade-sama? ,_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. Naruto was having a breakdown, still not getting over the fact that the portrait talked to him, ignoring the fact that it insulted him. At this point, Dumbledore felt that ninjas should visit the wizarding world often, just so he could get a crack out of it.

Just at this moment, the door opened, revealing a disheveled Sirius Black "What in the bloody hell is going on here?" He abruptly stopped when he realized that there were seemingly death eaters in the same room as him. His eyes widened and stopped talking.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke continued their conversation in Japanese, "Bloo-dah haell?" Naruto was trying to mimick Sirius's voice while inner Dumbledore was trying not to die of laughter. Naruto took this as some sort of greeting, being the knucklehead that he was. Unknown to everyone, (including myself) Dumbledore put on a Translator charm beforehand.

The elder wizard, chuckling slightly, raised his wand and said a few words that the ninjas couldn't distinguish and shot a beam of light at Naruto. In a start, Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto and took the hit.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke fell over. Rushing to duck-butt's side, he quickly tried to pick him up. Standing up now, Sasuke said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?", not realizing that he just spoke in a completely different language.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked confusingly…

"I just decided that you guys should know that I just shot you a spell, sort of like a nonverbal jutsu that requires us to us these "sticks", known as wands. This spell can help you understand our language." Dumbledore smiled a little and said, "Your partner should be also be able to understand if you would just let me do it to him."

Sasuke stepped a little to the side allowing Dumbledore access to Naruto. Naruto, looking more freaked out, his eyes darting back and forth between the client and Dumbledore. "Naruto, he's just going to help you understand a little bit, ok?" at this, Sasuke smirked and said "unless you aren't fit enough to become Anbu and try new dangerous things…"

Sticking his tongue out, he yelled "Who's afraid? TEME!"Eyes narrowing, the kyuubi jinchuuriki stepped forward and almost immediately, Dumbledore shot a beam at Naruto. Eyes brightening once more, Naruto hopped around the room sprouting different words. Suddenly, there was a crash, Naruto knocked over something…again…

Sirius, coming out of his stupor, looked disbelievingly at the one with the fox mask on the floor and the one with the snake mask who was seemingly letting out a dark aura. _Death Eaters? Acting nice? _"Dumbledore? What's this?"

"Hmm? These are the guards I hired. I assure you, they are the top at their job."

Sirius looked dazed and walked out of the room, apparently going out to gather his thoughts. At this moment, the doors burst open and furious looking girl, looking about 18 or 19 burst through this door. "Who the hell is making that noise?" She had black hair and eyes and looked nice and shy, until she opened her mouth.

"Oh, it's the guards you've been talking about, eh, Dumbledore?"(Again, I assure you peeps, she's not going to be important, don't throw a fit). She continued, "Hey, sorry about that, I hate it when people bother me from my sleep. I'm Rose, Rose Kuran. And you guys are?"

"Fox"

"Snake"

"Lovely…"

"Well now that this is settled I would like to inform you that she is in Gryffindor and is part of the Order, she has had an…interesting past, she's an orphan, as I'm sure you can relate, being shinobi and all". Dumbledore said, with his eyes twinkling.

The shinobi turned around and the girl looked kind of curious at them, "So how are you guys going to guard Harry Potter?"

They exchanged looks and sighed, Fox taking off his mask and saying, "I'll disguise as a student and Snake will stay as a guard." Surprisingly, this girl didn't seem to mind that they were young, and smiled brightly at them. She abruptly turned around and bid them good night.

"That was weird…" Naruto said, in a deadpan sort of voice.

"Well then, I take it that we'll be meeting the Potter boy tomorrow then?" Snake/Sasuke said in a monotone sort of voice.

"Of course, he's quite a handful sometimes, but I assure you, he has many duties on his shoulder. He may seem a bit self absorbed at times, but have faith in him."

"Of course." Sasuke and Naruto said together and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, possibly, going out to stay on watch.

(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

The next morning, a very girly scream was heard.

A/n: Can anyone guess what happened? Lol. I bet someone would get it!:D I need at least 30 review until I post. So pwease review…*puppy eyes*. Thank you, my amazing reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY!

I'm so sorry guys! My life's been pretty hectic and I know what I want to do for the next chap. I just don't have enough time to post. My boyfriend claims that I spend too much time on other things(fanfiction) and not him. So he says we need some time apart. I cracked the wall from punching it too hard…I promise I'll try my best to post ASAP. Sorry for people who have been reading this.


End file.
